Travelling Chronicles: Chapter 1
A Fortunate Meeting A cloaked man pushed the door of the Dahlia Inn open as a storm raged outside, thundering loudly in the background, making the small form in the stranger's arms quiver in silent terror. Gently, he raised his hand drenched in rainwater to pat them on what appeared to be their back, which soon seemed to calm their frightened tremors. A faint smile, adorned with tired wrinkles, made its way on his face and he quickly shut the door behind him as he stepped in, exhaling with relief. Once again, the rain had caught him and the tiny form in his arms, his daughter Elysia, by surprise. Albeit common, the phenomen wasn't any less shitty, and Nath had the displeasure to find out that his annoyance with sudden rain showers didn't diminish with time. Fall really was one hell of a shitty season. At least spring had beautiful flowers and temperatures rising as the months progressed to compensate for the rain showers. But what did fall have? Nature dying, more bugs and disgusting insects crawling out of the ground to fester on dying lives and the slow decrease of temperatures, which would then lead to winter. Nath had always like winter as a kid, with how silent the world was, engulfed in beautiful snow. But now that he had more than five years of sleeping outside of experience, he really despised the season, especially ever since he became a father. Living a travelling life really wasn't made for something as small as fragile as a child, he bitterly thought as he watched his daughter sleepily eye him as he got rid of his drenched cloak. It made him sad to think that all of his baby girl's birthdays had been spent outside, in the snow, with nowhere to call home. So, to cope with the feeling, he made himself a promise: her next one would take place in their new house. It didn't matter if it was a shitty cottage, he just didn't want to spend his winter days spoon-feeding his daughter medecine for colds while ignoring his own burning up forehead. He was simply sick of it. Walking to the barman holding the inn's restaurant, Nath took on a confident walking stance, trying to rub the exhaustion out of him by pretending it was nothing. He couldn't afford to let Elysia worry about him, after all. But she didn't seem to notice a thing as she was rubbing her eyes and staring owlishly at her surroundings. When finally arriving at the barman's level, Nath engaged a conversation while trying to stifle a yawn. "How much for your cheapest meal? I'm not picky." he asked. "I'd be about 600 jewels, son, but I'm afraid we don't have much room left." the barman replied as he shook his head. "The inn's packed 'cause of bad weather. Sorry, son, but you and your kid'll have to find somewhere else." "Seriously? There isn't any room at all? If it's about my daughter, she can make herself really small. We won't cause trouble at all. Please, it's raining dogs outside and I wouldn't want her to catch a cold. I absolutely need to pack some supplies as well!" Nath pleaded him obnoxiously, aware that he was making a scene, but if homelessness taught him something, it was that you sometimes had to swallow any sense of pride you had and plant your face into the dirt to get anything at all. "Alright, alright, no need to get so worked up about it, son. I'll see what I can do about it, but you might wanna ask young missus over there if she'd let you at her table, 'cause that's about the only free room I'm seeing." the barman told Nath, pointing to a person with intricate tattoos.Category:Role-Plays